freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Custom Night
Ultimate Custom Night, also known as just Custom Night, is an upcoming game and is planned to release on June 29 for the Western Hemisphere, and June 30 for the Eastern Hemisphere, at the same time. The Official Steam Page can be seen here. Details Steam Description Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals to the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Character Behavior On March 9th, 2018 Scott released a Steam Post about him programming the Characters with his progress being shown on the websiteProgramming Characters!. Some character behaviors were officially and specifically revealed in its trailer. Character Descriptions Office Structure Main Page: New Office The main appearances are the office walls from the third game, the confetti tile floor from the sixth game bought as from a catalog, the main table from the second game with the Freddy's Plushie and microphone on it and another table from the first game two doors, two vents, and two circular holes poking down from the roof of the office. Gameplay TBA, On June 29/30 Character Roster So far its been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded panorama. These animatronics are shown in the teaser, but this may change when the update releases. FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear (Voiced by Tim Simmons) *Bonnie *Chica & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) *Phone Guy (Voiced by Scott Cawthon) (Unconfirmed) FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy (Voiced by Darren Roebuck) **Toy Bonnie (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) **Toy Chica (Voiced by Amber Lee Connors) **Mangle (Voiced by Jena Rundus) **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **The Marionette *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie (Voiced by Hans Yunda) **Withered Chica (Voiced by Jena Rundus) **Golden Freddy * Shadow Animatronics * Shadow Bonnie (RWQFSFASXC) FNaF 3 * Springtrap (FNaF 3) (Voiced by PJ Heywood) (Unconfirmed) * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica (Seen in the FNaF 3's Reskin Office on an arcade machine) * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy and Freddles *Nightmare Bonnie *Plushtrap *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarionne (Voiced by Matthew Curtis, Zach Hoffman, Eric D. Ward or Aleks Le)(Undetermined) *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) *BidyBab (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) *Ballora (Voiced by Michella Moss) *Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Reskin Office) *Funtime Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet or Matthew Curtis) *Ennard FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Helpy *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate *Mediocre Melodies **Nedd Bear (Voiced by August Sargenti) **Happy Frog (Voiced by Madison Brunoehler) **Mr. Hippo (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) **Pigpatch (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) **Orville Elephant (Voiced by Peter Baker) * Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy (Voiced by Kai Skrotzki) **Rockstar Bonnie (Voiced by George Osborne) **Rockstar Chica (Voiced by Ally Johnson) **Rockstar Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) * Posh Pizzeria **Music Man **El Chip **Funtime Chica (Voiced by Becky Shrimpton) * Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy (Voiced by Kellen Goff) (Unconfirmed) **William Afton (Voiced by PJ Heywood) **Scrap Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) **Lefty (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn or Lena Hill) *Miscellaneous **Candy Cadet (Removed from the roster, In FNaF: FFPS's Office, deactivated) **Egg Baby (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) **Security Puppet (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) FNaF World *Adventure Endo-01 (Removed from the roster) *Old Man Consequences *Dee Dee (possibly) (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) FNaF: The Twisted Ones (Novel) *Twisted Wolf (Seen on a poster in the first game's Office theme, the left hall) Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: *Tablet *Flashlight *Door Controls *Music Box *Audio Lure *Heater *Vent Monitor *Noise Meter *Vent Snare *Vent Radar *Freddy Mask *Wet Floor Sign *Music Selection On Music Box *Global Music Box *Five Nights with Mr. Hugs *"Showtime" Timer *Rockstar Bonnie's Guitar *Rockstar Foxy's Parrot *Clock *Power Indicator *Temperature *Faz-Coins *Plushies *Shock Panel *Figurines *Death Coin Power-Ups Frigid: This item starts the office at a cool 50 degrees rather than the normal 60. This can give a little more wiggle room at the start of the night and keeps heat-activated animatronics at bay for a little longer. 3 Coins: This item does exactly what it says and lets you start the night with 3 Faz-Coins, giving you a slight head start in your coin collection. Battery: Lets you start the night with 102% power, rather than the normal 100%. DD Repel: Prevents Dee Dee from appearing for the duration of the night. Presets List Unlike other Custom Nights from the other games, there will be technically no presets, however this custom night is completely customizable. Every single character can be set to a difficulty between 0-20. In addition to that, there is also a button on the sidebar to add +1 to all characters, as well as buttons that set all characters to 5, 10, and 20. The character select screen keeps record of the player's highest score, as well as the player's best time in 50/20 mode. Each difficulty point for any given character is worth 10, meaning that a max difficulty character is worth 200. So the total possible high-score will be 10,000, with all characters set to 20. (No points are given for characters you have no control over. Ultimate Custom Night has challenges however, that are presets that we are optioned to beat and try, the presets are: Rewards TBA Strategies Character Roster So the strategy here is picking the largest assortment of characters that the player can manage, maxing out characters that are easy together, and leaving out characters that the player feels make things too difficult, to achieve the highest score the player can. Audio Trivia * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * On February 24th Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 preset, Scott will appear on the FNaF Show hosted by Dawko, but if Dawko fails to beat the 50/20 ''preset, he has to make a fangame called '"FANF7". Scott has said that FANF 7 will be a game where Dawko has to survive five nights and then place an offering at the feet of " the supreme being", Scott. The challenge doesn't end until Dawko says: "Scott, I give up", which means that the challenge could go on for years. * Scott confirmed that August 8th will be the release of the Ultimate Custom Night to be "in line" with the anniversary of FNaF. ** But on May 4th, 2018, in a Steam Post, he said that he may move the release date. *** He added that he will not release on May 2018, since he'll be testing and balancing for the whole month. * On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott added 3 new descriptions as a joke with each one referencing a popular disproven theory, along with updating Scottgames with a 62%, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: ''"He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream in the series. ** Foxy: '"He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter."; this is a reference to the "Foxy is a Good Gu''y" theory where that Foxy wasn't trying to hurt the player in FNaF 1. ** Phone Guy: '"He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time."; this is a reference to the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory where Purple guy in FNaF 2's "SAVE THEM" minigame was thought of holding a phone. * This has the most characters in any Custom Night, containing 53 characters. ** Additionally, this has also the most mechanics in any Custom Night. * Most characters are having a voice actor/actress voicing them. * Toy Freddy being in retirement is a reference to Scott's response to a steam post about why he hates him so much. * Scott had mentioned a 51/20 mode when making a response to Dawko about making 50/20 mode easier to beat. It's to be assumed it is a joke for "Not a Chance" as 51/20 mode doesn't exist, but it technically does and Dee Dee is possibly the 51st character. ** Though, Dee-Dee might be just a distraction, somehow ** On Scott's page it seems he is updating it to 54/20 mode which the 52nd character is '''RWQFSFASXC, the 53rd character is Plushtrap and the 54th character is yet to be revealed * The Ultimate Custom Night steam page was released on the 9th June of 2018. * Ultimate Custom Night was originally meant to release as an addition for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator,Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and was planned to release on July 5th/August 8th, 2018Right now I'm aiming for a release date of July 5th, but if I don't feel 100% confident that it's ready by then, I may go back to the original plan of August 8th. We'll see how things develop., but was moved to June 29th. References Ru:Ultimate_Custom_Night Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gamemode